highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Richie Ryan
A young Immortal befriended by Duncan MacLeod during the time of The Gathering, Richie Ryan would evolve from a hard-nosed street kid into a loyal, strong, and true friend. =Personal History= A foundling like Duncan, Richie grew up with no knowledge of his father. He was raised by his mother, Emily Ryan, until the age of 4. On an outing to Richie's favorite candy store, Emily suddenly began complaining of dizzy spells, and collapsed on the floor, expiring before the boy's eyes. Richie spent his fifth year in orphanage, and would spend the rest of his childhood in foster care. He quickly came to despise authority, and soon found himself on the wrong side of the law, becoming a thief and burglar. He joined a close-knit circle of friends including Angie Burke and Gary Correll, and dated several young ladies including Nikki and Donna. He also took up motorcycle riding. Encounter with MacLeod It was on a routine job in the heights that Richie would meet the man who would turn his life around. He had marked a local antique shop as a likely candidate, and easily broke in on a night of his choosing. As Richie was stashing a classic sword, however, he suddenly found himself facing three men, drawn swords in hand. He had unwittingly stumbled into a duel between Duncan MacLeod, Connor MacLeod and Slan Quince. Police soon arrived on the scene and arrested Richie for burglary. The next day at the station, however, Duncan came to Richie and offered a deal: he would press no charges so long as Ritchie kept quiet about what he had seen. Richie was quick to agree, and the two parted company, planning never to meet again. Richie's curiosity eventually got the better of him, though, and he soon began following Duncan and Connor on their outings, eventually discovering their practice sessions in an abandoned factory. When Slan Quince returned and challenged Duncan, Richie followed the MacLeods to the meeting point on the bridge. He watched, awestruck, as first Connor, then Duncan dueled Quince, and Duncan killed the evil Immortal and took his Quickening. Anxious to get away from what he had seen, Richie promised to keep quiet as before. Duncan made a counter-proposal with a side benefit: he offered Richie a job at the store as his assistant. Work At An Antique Shop Richie's work with Duncan was never dull. An exacting taskmaster, Duncan would have Ritchie filing invoices one day, and running errands with him the next. Duncan filled Richie in on the details of Immortality: the Game, the Gathering, the Rules. Duncan would occasionally utilize Richie's shadier skills in theivery, however, but it seemed a small price for helping turn Ritchie's life around. Richie could still get into trouble, however, and he often did. In one case, he swindled his way into the orphanage where he had been raised, stealing his personal file in an attempt to track down his family. When Ritchie was caught, Duncan bailed him out yet again, and helped him conduct his search in a more legitimate fashion. Richie's search proved to be fruitless - the man Richie thought to be his father was exposed as a con artist and Emily Ryan was proven to have been Ritchie's foster mother. Yet Richie walked away at peace with himself. Pain would soon return to Richie's life when he recieved word of the death of his friend Gary Correll. When Duncan told Ritchie of his suspicion of Correll's involvemnt with the alchemist Kiem Sun, Richie became determined to root out the proof. He began scouring the city for information on Gary's activities and who was behind it. Once again, Richie's methods proved too crude and amateur for his goal, but he wound up rekindling his relationship with his friend Angie Burke along the way. When Duncan's friend Lucas Desiree lost his head to Sheriff Howard Crowley, MacLeod cashed in a favor from Richie: accompany him to the town of Steveston and help Duncan talk to the man accused of Desiree's murder, Leo Atkins. Duncan's plan was simple, if a little bit hard on his young friend: Richie was to deliberately get himself arrested, giving Duncan a valid excuse to gain access to the prison cells. While obviously not thrilled by the idea, Richie was sold when Duncan offered him the chance to drive the Thunderbird to the site. Richie also helped to save Leo from an impromptu lynching, with the assistance of reporter Randi MacFarland. Richie became yet again entangled in the Game when the Immortal Felicia Martins marked him as a pawn in her challenge against Duncan. Posing as a newly reborn Immortal, Martins easily seduced Richie, despite warnings from Tessa, who easily saw through the act. Richie soon began to turn against Duncan and Tessa, spurred on by Felicia's manipulations. When Felicia finally showed her true colors and attacked Duncan, Richie was stunned, but prompted his friend to show her mercy. He left with Duncan, humbled yet again. Richie would bounce back quickly, standing with his friends through various situations such as Byron Slade's courthouse takeover, the abduction of Tessa by the Immortal Caleb Cole, and Duncan's capture and testing by Dr. Paul Wilder. When his former girlfriend Nikki turned up again, now wanted by Immortal Alexei Voshin and his gang for theft, Richie intervened with Duncan's help, hiding Nikki and her daughter while MacLeod dealt with Voshin and his thugs. Career Changes Eager to explore his options, Richie began to branch out, taking a job at a used car lot. He proved less than successful, selling only one vehicle - a cranky old Volkswagen which promptly broke down - to his friend Angie. He still helped Duncan and Tessa in varous orders of business, most notibly in protecting Tessa from Immortal Andrew Ballin and helping to catch the Korolus Copycat Killer. When Duncan received a message his old frind Darius, and when Tessa recieved a job offer from the French Bureau of Arts and Monuments, however, Richie got the opportunity of his life: he was invited to accompany them to Paris, as part of Duncan's teachings. Quick to seize the chance, Richie departed with Tessa while Duncan remained behind to deal with Darius's renegade protege Grayson. Life In Paris Upon arrivng in the famous city, Richie suffered a classic case of culture shock as he tried to settle in. He bought a bust of Napoleon for Duncan and Tessa as a "barge-warming" present, to Tessa's great amusement. At a local cafe, he ordered what he thought was a "fruit salad" and wound up with an entree of shellfish. Romantically, Richie proved to be almost as much of an amateur, falling for Tessa's married friend Renee. However, he soon began to develop better instincts, and he began dating Jenny, a backup singer performing at the Paris Opera. He atempted to flirt with Amanda upon first meeting her, but a wiser Duncan intervened. Another flirtation, this one with the model Maya, led to a disasterous confrontation between Richie, Duncan, and Immortal Gabriel Piton. Despite these varied faux pas, Richie managed to help out in several situations, including Duncan's protection of Grace Chandel, the vindication of the Immortal Ursa, and Col. Everett Bellian's personal siege upon the Rothwood estate. The good times would not last, however. Returning from yet another successful outing, Richie was stunned to hear that Darius had been beheaded in his own chapel. As Duncan and Hugh Fitzcairn hunted for the culprits, Richie stood guard with Tessa, managing to keep an eye on MacLeod in the process. When Duncan discovered James Horton and the Hunters, Richie was quick to help Duncan track down his prey and rescue Fitzcairn. Later that night, he stood with his friends as they cast Darius's ashes into the Seine. Return to America After the trauma of Darius' death in Paris, Duncan, Tessa and Richie returned to the U.S., where Duncan uncovered Joe Dawson and the loyalist Watchers. Once again, Richie put his street smarts to good use when Hunters arrived at the antique store, getting himself and Tessa to safety. Afterwards, the three settled back into their antique dealer lifestyle. However, Richie had not quite yet outgrown his danger-seeking impulses, and when he met Immortal Gregor Powers, he wound up hurting himself in a botched stunt jump, to Duncan's outrage. Later, at Duncan's insistance, he and MacLeod signed up at DeSalvo's Martial Arts, ostensibly to broaden Richie's understanding of skill and discipline. Richie had no idea of the true tragedy awaiting him, however, until Tessa was kidnapped by renegade Watcher Pallin Wolf. Quickly jumping to the challenge, Richie helped his friend Duncan track down and rescue Tessa, while Duncan put paid to Wolf and his crimes. As Richie escorted Tessa back to Duncan's car, however, a street mugger stepped out from the shadows and pulled a gun. Despite pleas from both Richie and Tessa, the mugger shot them both. Richie came to and saw MacLeod cradling Tessa's body in his arms and realised the truth: Tessa was dead, but Richie was now Immortal. Transition On Duncan's instructions, Richie sold the antique store he had come to know so well. Duncan, meanwhile, had buried Tessa back in France and bought DeSalvo's, intending to make a fresh start. Concerned for his friend and new teacher, Richie offered to take Duncan out for lunch, hoping to raise his spirits. Instead, the two ran afoul of Irish immortal Annie Devlin and her band of terrorists. As Devlin and her gang opened fire on a British ambassador. Richie, hyped up by his newfound immortality, sprang to the rescue. In the ensuing fight, he ended up killing Annie's husband. She swore revenge. Duncan was also furious at Richie for his impetuousness. He knew her well and knew Richie would need to defend himself. He drove Richie faster and harder than ever before, instructing him specifically in her favorite move, and the counter to it. Despite Duncan's attempts to talk Annie out of her desire for vengeance, she would not be swayed. When Duncan advised Richie to go into hiding briefly, Richie realized he would have to settle the matter himself. Stealing a katana from the dojo wall, he tracked Annie down to her lighthouse hideout, and challenged her. Though timid at first, he managed to hold his own against his older opponent, and when Annie triggered her signature move, Richie easily unleashed the counterattack disarming Annie. Yet in the end, he could not kill her. Later that day in Duncan's loft, Duncan presented Richie with his first sword, a Toledo Rapier. With Annie Devlin pacified, Richie's training progressed much more smoothly. Duncan expanded his teachings to include fencing, akido, and other martial arts styles. Richie would also drill with Charlie DeSalvo. Richie's peace would not last, of course. When he encountered the Immortal Mako hot on the heels of Laura Daniels, Richie sprang to the rescue once more, and took her back to Duncan for protection. But they discovered she was wanted for murder, and Mako was a bounty hunter. She claimed she killed her husband in self-defense, but the local law was corrupt and would not provide a fair trial. Despite this, Duncan refused to challenge Mako, as the latter had not violated MacLeod's ethics. When Mako arrived at the dojo to collect his quarry, Richie and Laura made a run for it. In the process, they fell for each other. Before Richie could get Laura out of Seacouver, Mako struck, ruthlessly running her down with his pickup truck. Seeing red, Richie flew at the other Immortal, slamming him back into an abandoned storefront. Duncan arrived on the scene and tried to defuse the situation, but Richie had had enough. Drawing his sword, he issued his challenge and attacked. Mako easily countered, but by a chance misstep, the older Immortal put his foot through a loose board, becoming trapped. Seizing the opportunity, Richie struck, taking Mako's head and experiencing his first Quickening. When he returned to Duncan's loft, Richie was prepared to put the matter past him. Duncan had a different story. He pronounced Richie's training complete, and told Richie it was time to go and take his own path. Subdued, and pained by MacLeod's statement, Richie departed. On the Road For the next two months, Richie travelled from state to state, exploring and broadening his horizons. He met several new people, including a young lady from New Orleans with whom he celebrated the Carnival in Rio. Deciding to expand further, Richie departed for Europe, where he met a pair of biker friends. When Richie and his new friends arrived in Madrid, Spain, however, disaster struck. Waking up to the Buzz in the middle of the night, Richie discovered both his friends murdered, along with the hotel clerk. In a panic, Richie hit the road, not stopping until he reached Marseilles, checking into the first hotel he could find. To his horror, Richie woke up to find the hotel clerk murdered, just like the others. With the knowledge that an Immortal was stalking him for an unknown reason, Richie realized he had one option remaining - to find and enlist the help of Duncan. Striking out for Paris and MacLeod's barge, Richie drove incessantly for hours, stopping only once for coffee and gas. Suddenly feeling the Buzz once more, Richie stormed out to find the gas station atttendent dead. Without warning, the clerk's wife appeared, and jumped to the wrong conclusion. His worst fears realized, Richie doubled his pace for Paris, hoping MacLeod would be there to help. Reconciliation His gamble paid off. Duncan was indeed in Paris, and after hearing Richie's story, he was able to identify the Immortal stalking Richie: Martin Hyde, a professional game hunter who stalked his Immortal prey by harrassing their students. When the younger Immortal panicked, they would run straight to their teacher - just as Richie had. Realizing too late that he had been set up by Hyde, Richie tried to leave before Hyde arrived, but it was too late - Hyde had not only located the barge, but had tipped off the French police to Richie's location. Before Richie could even lie down for a quick rest, officers swarmed over the barge, quickly overpowering and arresting the young Immortal. Facing charges of first-degree murder, Richie resigned himself to doom: if Duncan defeated Hyde, Richie's only alibi would be dead, and Hyde was fully content to let Richie rot in prison should MacLeod fall. It was to Richie's immense relief, therefore, when Duncan managed to entrap Hyde and expose him as the true killer. Although eager for revenge, Richie knew Duncan had the larger score to settle with Hyde, and graciously set his grudge aside. After MacLeod took Hyde's head, he and Richie renewed their friendship over a bottle of Jean-Philippe de Lefaye III's infamous cognac. Interference Within days of his reconcilliation with Duncan, however, Richie would find himself at odds with his friend yet again. When Pete Wilder helped Richie escape from a surprise Hunter attack, MacLeod was oddly suspicious - but of Pete. Despite Richie's defense of Pete as a normal guy, Duncan uncovered Wilder's criminal records, poked holes in his "rescue" of Richie, and all but accused Pete of helping to stage the entire incident. When Duncan slipped Wilder false information, believing him to be a Hunter spy, Richie was outraged. Yet at Duncan's insistance, he sat stakeout with him, waiting for Pete to show up with an ambush. When the ambushers did show, however, Pete was coldly gunned down in the street. Disgusted, Richie walked away, leaving a shocked Duncan to come to terms with his mistake. When Richie returned to the barge, several days later, he found Duncan courting Lisa Milon, a dead-ringer for Duncan's lost love Tessa. Realizing there was more to this meeting than met the eye, Richie sought out Joe Dawson to get his opinion. Despite having only the barest of acquaintences with Richie, the Watcher showed up instantly, hearing Richie out objectively. A surprise attack by Horton interrupted the meeting, but helped cement a new bond between Joe and Richie. With Duncan, they finally put the pieces together: Horton had used Wilder and Milon as psychological weapons, driving a wedge between Duncan and Richie. With this knowledge, Duncan confronted Lisa, flushing out the truth: her original identity as Lisa Halle, and Horton's involvement. With Lisa's help, Duncan flushed Horton out of hiding, while Richie and Joe covered the exits. In the end, Horton fell to MacLeod's blade, but not before killing Lisa. Sobered, Richie watched as his friend and teacher sold his beloved barge, then departed with him, their friendship restored. Back in America Returning to the States with Duncan, Richie settled down and finally rented his own apartment, and began building his own life. When his old girlfriend Donna returned to him, bringing with her Richie's alleged son Jeremy, Richie was estatic. He saw in Donna a chance to build a semi-normal life. Duncan, however, was quick to bring Richie back to reality. He reminded Richie of what Donna and Jeremy would face, along with Richie. When the Immortal Kern came after Richie in search of MacLeod, Richie realized Duncan was right. He confronted Donna with the truth and told her he couldn't be with them. Following his loss, Richie kept a low profile. He would still practice at the dojo, but beyond that, kept to himself. When Charlie DeSalvo left with his newfound friend Mara, Richie gladly took up management duties at the dojo. A run-in with Immortal Brian Cullen almost put Richie at odds with Duncan once more, but the two had been through worse hardship, and Richie found himself in the unique position of advising his former mentor for once. He got his first chance to help train an Immortal when he and Duncan encountered Kenneth, who came to them for help and protection. When Joe Dawson bought himself a blues bar, Richie attempted to sponsor a friend and get himself into the agent business. Richie's friend succeeded, but Richie himself was not so successful. Change eventually came to Richie's life once again, when his friend Duncan found himself facing the Immortal Kalas. Accepting an offer from a friend to race with a team in Miami, Richie departed for several days. When he returned with the first place trophy, ready to celebrate, he found a different scene: Duncan's new love, Anne Lindsey, had been framed in a malpractice suit, and Joe Dawson had been similarly framed for drug dealing. Duncan had traced both incidents to his old enemy and had gone headhunting. When Richie discovered a fax to Anne in Duncan's handwriting, inviting her to Vanderbilt Hall, Richie recognized another trap, but was too late to prevent Anne from walking in on MacLeod and Kalas's fight. Before Anne's horrified eyes, Kalas forced Duncan to fall to his "death," trapping MacLeod in his own rules. Unable to confide in Anne the way he had to Tessa, Duncan left for Paris, passing ownership of the dojo to Richie. Team Saracen As a motorcyclist, Richie was getting better and better, and after placing third in a Long Beach amateurs' motorcycle race, he decided to put his skills to the test. Arriving in France not long after Duncan, Richie began scouting teams in the French motorcycle circuit, looking for an opening. When he stopped to observe the time trials of Team Saracen, he was just in time to witness a dispute between owner Marc Saracen and his top rider Philippe. Sensing an opportunity, Richie hopped on a bike, and before anyone could stop him, he completed a quick lap in record time. Mr. Saracen, though displeased, was impressed enough to admit Richie to the team. Richie quickly made the rounds, and became acquainted with the other racers, including Basil Dornin. His welcoming party was marred with a bad omen, however - his predecessor, Philippe, crashed and died when he attempted to beat Richie's new record. Richie passed it out of his mind, focusing on his racing. All too quickly he discovered Basil's reputation as a dirty racer; he forced Richie into a bad turn in one heat, then caused him to spill his bike in the next. Refusing to back off, Richie chose to press further and harder. Within a week, he was widely recognized as Team Saracen's best racer, a fact which served to irritate his chief rival Basil. In race after race, the two wound up trying to bully each other off the track. In one race, Richie, pressing hard to gain the lead on Basil, finally pushed too far. Basil attempted to drive Richie off the track; Richie stood his ground, and the bikes collided. Richie was pronounced dead at the scene, Basil died on the way to the hospital. When Richie sneaked back into Duncan's barge, MacLeod delivered the bad news: having "died" in front of thousands of people AND a TV audience, Richie would have to leave Europe and lay low for at least a generation. In Hiding Reluctantly accepting Duncan's advice, Richie prepared to return to the dojo. Disaster struck, however, when on his way back, he stopped at a cafe - and came face to face with two of his former trackmates. In the ensuing scene that followed, Richie wound up running for all he was worth. Forced to return into hiding at the barge, he found Duncan entertaining Anne Lindsey, with whom he had finally confided in and rekindled his relationship. MacLeod crafted Richie a new identity and passport, advising him to get out of the country as fast as possible. However, at the airport, he was ambushed and captured by former Cossack Immortal Ivan Kristov, now the resident Russian mafia boss. Kristov's intent was to trade Richie's life for that of one of his smugglers - his mortal girlfriend Tasha. Duncan quickly turned the tables on the deal, arrived to save Richie and started knocking off Kristov's men. However, Richie easily untied himself while Kristov wasn't watching and challenged him. Duncan witnessed the lightning of the Quickening and raised his sword, but to his relief, Richie emerged victorious. Accompanied by his friends, Richie departed for America, filled with a new self-confidence and sense of purpose. New Directions Back at Seacouver, Richie decided to go back to cruising across states on his motorcycle. On one such ride, he encountered Mikey Bellow, a mentally challenged Immortal on the streets after running away from losing his friend Alan Wells. Richie took Mikey to Duncan's loft and the two debated what to do with the gentle giant. Deciding to place Mikey in a shelter on holy ground, Richie and Duncan ran head on into Tyler King, the Immortal who took Wells's head and now wanted Mikey. While Duncan faced King, Richie discovered a new problem: police officers showed up to arrest Mikey for what happended at Greenville, and when they tried to cuff him, Mikey panicked and killed one of them. Realizing there would be no place for Mikey as an Immortal, Richie took responsibility for his new friend. However, Mikey, sensing his friend's distress, took his own head by pressing it to a raiload track, leaving Richie to accept his Quickening. After the incident, Richie returned to the dojo to assist Duncan in its management. Once again, his easygoing lifestyle was shattered when, while buying a hot dog on the street, he watched a young man walk by. It took a moment for him to remember the face of the punk who killed Tessa. Siezed with a murderous anger, Richie stormed after the perp, Mark Roscza, cornering him his own apartment and ready to murder him in front of his pregnant girlfriend. Police quickly arrived and took both men into custody. Roscza denied shooting Tessa, and Richie had no proof. What was more, Duncan was not prepared to kill Roscza, having put his desire for revenge behind him. On his own, Richie tracked Roscza down, eventually dangling him from a fire escape and forcing a confession from him. Ready to throw his enemy to his death, Richie suddenly found that he couldn't do it. Killing Roscza would only create another widow and orphan. Returning to Duncan's loft, Richie discussed the matter with his friend and teacher long into the night. Accompanying his foster sister Maria to a modelling agency, Richie met Kristin Gilles, the beautiful agency owner and an immortal. Ignoring warnings from both Duncan and Methos that Kristen was bad news, Richie fell in love, only to have the insanely jealous Kristen try to kill him and Maria. As both Duncan and Richie harboured feelings to her, neither could gather enough courage to kill her, although she was hardly a capable swordswoman, relying mostly on seduction. In the end it was Methos, an Immortal born before the age of chivalry, who challenged Giles and beheaded her. Broken Faith Later on, at the beginning of the new year, Richie accepted an invitation from Duncan to meet the Immortal Jim Coltec, an Indian shaman and healer. When the two arrived at the meeting point, however, the "holy man," now corrupted by a Dark Quickening, drew his sword and attacked. Duncan was able to fight Coltec off, but the former shaman escaped by diving into a river. At Joe's, Duncan and Richie talked with Joe Dawson, determining the fate of Coltec and where he might be. Duncan departed, seeking his old friend, strictly admonishing Richie to stay put at the dojo. Worried for his friend, Richie did as instructed, performing his managment duties. When MacLeod showed up, Richie, in the middle of his ritual workout, was relieved, but his relief instantly changed to dismay when the Highlander drew his katana and lunged. Duncan MacLeod, newest victim of the Dark Quickening, had come for Richie's head. In a sadistic mockery of the training he had given Richie, MacLeod toyed with the young Immortal, casually slicing on Richie's arms, legs and torso, until Richie collapsed, overcome with pain and fear. Only the quick intervention a well-placed bullet by Joe Dawson stopped MacLeod from his killing his own protege. Richie fled, with all his faith broken after his own teacher and best friend tried to kill him. Player of the Game Haunted by nightmares about what had happened to him, Richie tried to make sense of the incident with Joe Dawson. When Joe advised him to spend some time on holy ground and sort things out, Richie announced he had had a revelation: there was no reason necessary for Duncan's betrayal, because betrayal was part of the Game. Departing on his motorcycle, Richie travelled across the country sustaining himself through racing and wagering. But he also began a new hobby: automatically challenging any Immortal who dared to cross his path. Over the next several months, Richie took dozens of heads, massacring Immortals in a nationwide killing spree. Among his many victims was Immortal Alec Hill, who died for the simple act of questioning Richie about Immortal Gerard Kragen. Richie never even bothered to ask Alec his name. He returned the following autumn, still picking fights with any immortal who crossed his path. Dawson came to warn MacLeod to watch over Richie, who was "walking the edge", provoking and challenging everyone. When Duncan arrived at Richie's place to attempt to mend the fence, Richie spat on the offer, stating that Duncan had betrayed his trust and the only thing he had taught Richie was that "there can be only one." In disgust, Richie walked away from his former friend and mentor. When Richie killed the 900-year-old Carter Wellan with relative ease for no more reason than the Game (and a barroom insult), Haresh Clay, Wellan's friend and teacher, swore revenge. Tracking Richie back to his boarding house room, Clay battered his way straight through the door, and flew at Richie. With the first blow, Clay snapped Richie's prized Spanish Rapier in half. Now weaponless, Richie did the only thing he could: he ran for his life. Richie went to Joe for help in obtaining a new weapon, but the Watcher was rebuilding his reputation after facing charges of interference by the Watcher Tribunal, and refused to lend him money for a new sword. Forced to try for a weapon by breaking in to a museum, Richie found Clay waiting for him. In desperation, Richie smashed an exhibit box, setting off an alarm and bringing the police. Duncan paid his bail and got him out of jail, offering to rebuild their shattered friendship. He gave Richie a new sword, a medieval broadsword that had belonged to Duncan's teacher Graham Ashe. Richie and Duncan rebuilt their relationship, this time as equals, and set out to settle matters with Clay. Initially eager to take the head of his nemesis, Richie recieved a sobering view of his friend when he revealed that Clay was the Immortal who killed Ashe, and shamed Duncan's honor by taunting him from holy ground. Richie reluctantly stepped aside so that Duncan could settle his old score with Clay. Several weeks later, Jennifer Hill came to Seacouver, looking for Duncan to avenge her husband, Alec. Duncan went to San Francisco to honour his vow to Alec and take the head of the immortal Gerard Kragen, whom he thought was responsible. Richie looked after the grieving Jennifer. They felt a mutual attraction - much to Joe Dawson's horror. When Richie commented, Joe gave Richie the full details: Alec's name, his duel with Richie. Despite this stunning revelation, when Jennifer came to Richie's apartment and tried to seduce him, Richie was unable to say no. He said later he felt like something was just pushing him to be with her. It was theorized by Joe that this might be the effect of Alec's memories within Richie. However, the moral complications plagued Richie's conscience, and he felt the need to confess: first to Duncan, who reluctantly forgave him, then to Jennifer, who predictably enough did not. She felt used and abused, and went to Duncan, demanding that he kill Richie. When the Highlander would not kill his friend, she went back and shot Richie, then was about to kill him with his own sword. Duncan got there in time to talk her out of it. With the agreement of Alec's memory, Jennifer let Richie live. When a new Immortal came to Seacouver with a message of peace, Richie was ready and eager to hear it, fed up with his own killing spree. When Richie interrupted a fight between MacLeod and William Culbraith, Duncan began to doubt his own worth as a teacher, but when Richie told him that he had learned his new nonviolence from 'Methos', Duncan was enraged. Methos turned up at the loft and was amused to find that "the other Methos" was in town. This mysterious immortal and his gospel of peace had cost several of his converts their heads, and Duncan didn't want Richie at risk. He persuaded Methos to reveal his identity to Richie, to prove that the other man was a fake. But Richie had already decided he believed in the message, not "The Messenger". Methos found his impersonator, confronted him, but decided not to kill him. Culbraith had no such compunctions and, after taking the impostor's head, tried for Richie's. Richie, having given up his sword, was very vulnerable. But Duncan arrived in the nick of time, staying out of the fight but returning his blade, and Richie accepted the Rules once more and took Culbraith's head without question. Fall of a Friend Richie left Seacouver and made his way back to Europe, using the name of Richard Redstone. After a decidedly unusual courtship with Marina LeMartin, (she kidnapped him and tied him to her bed), it seemed he was about to settle down. But a night at the Opera with Duncan was a prelude to disaster. Returning from the show, MacLeod swore he saw James Horton on the quay by the barge that night. At first reluctant to believe, Richie found himself defending Duncan to a sceptical Joe and Methos, but then he saw Horton holding a gun to Joe’s head. After telling MacLeod where they were, he went in to try and rescue Joe, unaware that what he had seen was an illusion. He came upon Duncan fighting invisible enemies. From Duncan's point of view, he was fighting a demon calling itself Ahriman, which had taken the form of his great enemies Horton and Kronos and that of his student, Richie. Before Duncan could separate illusion from reality, he struck. With the stroke of a sword, Richie's life came to a final close - ironically, as he had feared, at the hands of his former friend and teacher, Duncan MacLeod. Legacy After Duncan fled the country in shock and despair, Joe Dawson saw Richie laid to rest. He buried the young Immortal in Paris, laying his sword at his side. Joe would visit Richie's grave often, and wrote and published a blues lament in memory of his young friend. When Duncan returned to find Joe, they met at Richie's grave, simply marked: RICHARD RYAN 22 YRS FRIEND =Personality= =Fighting Style= =Miscellaneous Info= Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals